


Seeking Evil

by DanPlanTrio



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood, Dragons, F/M, Gore, other stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanPlanTrio/pseuds/DanPlanTrio
Summary: --CAUTION--Skull, the dangerous criminal that isresponsible for millions of death's allover Terriah, has escaped captivity.Please stay close to home and don't goout alone. If spotted, DO NOT ENGAGE.Please report it to The Society and stayhidden. Please abide by these new rulesfor the time being and report with any newinformation.-The Society Thanks You





	Seeking Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my own Fic about my own characters. If I see anyone plagiarizing this I will ask you to stop, so please take inspiration but don't copy stuff guys, nobody likes it. I won't be continuing my other stories for a while until I get some of this out of my system. Sorry if you're looking forward to any of my other Fics. I will, however, update "I Swear That Wasn't There Before!" one more time before I stop. So, hope you enjoy this. Stay Sharp!  
Peace Out  
DanPlanTrio  
xxx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chains clanked on the stone floor as he paced backwards and forwards. It was nearly time, he was almost free he could feel it. He shook his wings and stretched them out as the cuffs holding them in fell to the ground. He grinned manically as his claws sliced through the metal like it was water. He could feel them; his successor, he could feel them. They were far away but that didn't deter him. He flexed his claws and licked his lips as he crouched, getting ready to fly.
> 
> It was fun being free again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the large gap between all my updates, but I was a little low on inspiration and I needed to figure out my plot line. Hope you guys enjoy this, these are all my characters and nothing here is copied! Hope you like it! Stay Sharp!  
Peace Out  
DanPlanTrio  
xxx

His eyes glared into the rock wall next to him, seemingly invisible in the twilight light. His wings shifted and the chains clanked. Skull turned his head to look at the metal cuffs on his wrists and decided to bite them again. It was really the only way to pass the time, apart from sleeping. To his surprise, he tasted rust in his mouth and felt the grip round his paws weaken. His lips twitched up slightly as he realized what had happened. Skull wasted no time in shredding all other metal on his body and laughed maliciously.

His wings stretched and his bladed tail whacked the wall, causing a splinter of stone to break. Skull's bones cracked as he used them properly for the first time in decades.

Sorry for this being slow, but I can't find too much inspiration for this just yet. Hope you guys understand! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Stay Sharp!  
Peace Out  
DanPlanTrio  
xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Again, don't copy, but I hope you enjoyed this. Tell me if there's anything you want me to add before we get to the climax in however many chapters it takes to get to the climax. I'm all for critique but don't demonetize this please, that's just rude. Stay Sharp!  
Peace Out  
DanPlanTrio  
xxx


End file.
